


Bath Tease

by Denebola_Leo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avalanche survives, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Peeping, Sexual Tension, Wutai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/pseuds/Denebola_Leo
Summary: After getting back their materia, Yuffie apologizes by setting Avalanche up at the palace to enjoy the private onsen and rest peacefully within the royal grounds. Of course, sake and the girls make for a mischievous time...





	Bath Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senigata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/gifts).

> Shout out to Senigata, who is a bad influence. Here is some bad influence.
> 
> I'd also like to thank Caramel Potato for the quick beta! Thank you!

A moment of peace was welcome, but to have an evening where Avalanche could completely forget about chasing Sephiroth was a treasure in Tifa’s mind. They could take a load off finally, and she would be damned if they didn’t deserve every second of it! That’s what she thought as she finished cleaning herself off, then dipped her toes into the waters of the royal onsen.

She shuddered as tension began to melt.

“Aaaah…” Tifa submerged herself to her neck in the hot water of the spring, her muscles growing relaxed from the heat. It was nicer than any shower or bath she had taken in her life. Luxury, that was what this was. She adjusted the towel wrapped around her head, keeping her hair out of the water.  


The onsen, she noticed, had a red painted wall that divided the men and women’s sides. There was also a view of the far off sea, with a sky that was speckled with the brightest constellations. Traditional paper lanterns and small oil lamps lit the onsen, and female servants were bringing in sake for their enjoyment.

Jessie took three of the cups, and handed one to Aerith and one to Tifa. She took a passing glance at Yuffie, who was talking to a servant holding towels. Jessie looked back, shrugged, then raised her cup. “To getting our materia back?”

“I can drink to that!” Aerith giggled out as she clanked the ceramic together. “I can drink to this nice mini-vacation, too.”  


Tifa brought her cup to theirs. “And to keeping Yuffie under control.”

They laughed, then sipped the sake. It was dry, smooth, and cool, warming their insides in a way the waters could not. The three stood near the edge of the pool, drinking a few cups of the fine alcohol. Tifa reclined there after a while, watching Jessie as she explored the pool. She watched Yuffie take to a corner of the pool, put in earplugs, and close her eyes.

Aerith sat close by Tifa after a few minutes, sipping her sake. “So…”

“Hm?”

The Cetra’s eyes flickered towards Tifa’s chest, then away. “Ah, nothing. I mean, it’s different than the last time we had to wash up outside, isn’t it?”

Tifa suddenly felt a bit self conscious, her cheeks flushing further. “Y-yeah.”

The waters of the onsen were clear, small curls of steam occasionally hiding chests distorted by ripples on the surface. Out in the wilds, they had little time to enjoy their time in rivers and creeks, focusing more on possible monsters and peeping Toms and less on the bodies that occasionally bumped into each other in their haste to scrub down.

Sure, the guys were around, but it was never wise to let your guard down.

“I sure hope I get to visit this again,” Aerith said wistfully. “Although, I wonder if we would have to be seperated like this…”

“Huh? Oh.” Tifa shook her head. “...Well, I-I think I prefer it as just us girls.”

Green eyes glimmered with mischief, a brow raised. “So you wouldn’t wanna bathe with Cloud?”

If Tifa’s cheeks could burn hotter, she felt she would self-combust. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Hey, Tifa, Aerith!” Jessie was waving them towards her spot near the wall. “Come here.”

They looked at each other quizzically before joining Jessie. The tech whiz pointed at a crack in the wall. “It’s pretty hot in there.”

“Jessie, we shouldn’t be invading their privacy like this. They wouldn’t do this to us!” At least, Tifa hoped they wouldn’t.

“Oh, let me see!” Aerith put her eye to the crack, then began to quietly giggle. “Is Vincent really going to just...stand there?”

“I know! I was hoping he would strip like the rest of ‘em,” Jessie remarked.

Maybe it was the alcohol mixed with curiosity, but Tifa was starting to wonder what it looked like over there. Still, she felt it was wrong. “Come on, we really shouldn’t—”

“Cloud is just sitting in his own little corner. I wonder why he needs so much space in such a large bath.” Aerith’s eye went the opposite way. “Cait Sith took Cid’s smokes. He’s not happy. Barret is having a good laugh. Nanaki is trying to get in!”

“What’s Biggs and Wedge doing?” Jessie asked.

“Wedge is heading over to Cloud, and Biggs is sticking next to Barret.”

_ Shoot. _ “Fine, I’ll look!”

Tifa took Aerith’s place, her red eye peeking through. Sure enough, the men seemed a little bit more rambunctious. Her eye immediately went to Cloud, then to his chest. There was something concerning about that scar, right below his heart.  _ Where did it come from? _

Then Wedge approached him, looking like a little brother that wanted to hang out with his cooler, older sibling. Cloud looked at him awkwardly, then shrugged. Wedge smiled before sitting near him, giving the blond just enough space. Surprisingly, Cloud began talking to him first.

Perhaps it was the sake.

“Last chance, cat! Get back here with my smokes!”

Cid was barking at Cait Sith, who was waving about a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes. The pilot stood up, flashing his hairy bottom at the hole. Tifa twirled her head away, blushing furiously and suppressing a giggle. It was just so...silly.

“Hey, Tifa! What did you see?” Jessie peeked through the hole, then began to laugh.  


Aerith immediately pushed her friend out of the way, then covered her mouth and turned to Tifa. “Biggs is trying to keep Cid in the water!”

Tifa had to see this. Eyes watering, she returned to the hole, only to find a glowing blue light staring back at her. It took her a moment to realize Cloud was peeking at her.  


Her blush reddened furiously, and she covered the hole with her hand. “C-Cloud! Don’t watch us bathe!”

“What a perv!” Aerith blurted out with a laugh.

Jessie came close to the wall. “Cloud, we’re gonna have a little talk about privacy!”

There was a pause, broken only by lapping water and choked back giggles. “Uh...I...Tifa, you...I didn’t—”

“Don’t try to get out of this, Cloud,” Aerith chimed playfully.  


“Hey!” The three women turned to see Yuffie watching them with a crabby glare. “If ya can’t be quiet when peeking at the boys, then don’t peek at all!”

“...I guess we are gonna have a talk about this later.” Tifa heard Cloud wade off. She swallowed thickly, feeling queasy as the realization that they had been caught cemented in her mind.  


She watched Aerith and Jessie simply shrug before moving off to the other side of the pool, finding more sake and huddling closer together, as if the water wasn’t warm enough. Tifa huffed to herself, then quietly made her exit.

After quickly drying off she put on the kimono offered to her by a palace servant, then went off to find her room to rest before dinner. Maybe she would skip dinner, and avoid Cloud altogether. Oh, if only she hadn’t drank so much!  


Tifa turned the corner, only to see...Cloud, standing in front of the door to her room. He was wearing a dark blue kimono embroidered with clouds, of course. His head turned before she could run back the way she came, his ethereal blue eyes watching her with a gaze that told her to  _ come here _ .

Head down and cheeks burning, she walked towards him, arms crossed around her waist. “Cloud...I-I’m sorry about earlier—”

“Didn’t know you were a Peeping Tom,” he teased as she stopped in front of him. She looked up at him with a frown, and, despite his usual poker face, she noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed. “Got anything to say in your defense?”

She raised a brow. Was his accent slipping? “I don’t, sorry. I-I guess I just had too much to drink…”

“Mm. Well...how about we talk about this in your room, instead of out here?”

Her blush grew, but she nodded. Tifa opened up the door to her room, letting in her best friend before closing the door. Turning about to face him again, she opened her mouth to apologize, to explain herself, but it was sealed shut by Cloud’s hungry lips.

She wanted to be mad instead of just shocked, shocked that Cloud was kissing her, probing her mouth with his tongue, but it felt more like a floodgate letting loose in her chest. His calloused hand gently held her cheek, his other gripping her hip. She could taste the sake on him.

Slowly he parted from her, eyes half lidded. “I hope you like what you saw,” he said in a lowered voice.  


She breathed his name. Should she? He kissed her again, sending a surge of electricity through her. To hell with regrets, they weren’t guaranteed tomorrow as they roamed the planet for Sephiroth. If she could express her desire to him just once, would it be so bad?

“I did. But...I’d like a closer look.”


End file.
